


Lycanthropy! The Marauders Ep. 0103

by wolfwolfthewerewolf



Series: Marauders Script [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1973, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canon Universe, Eventual James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Eventual Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, F/M, Full Moon, Gay Remus Lupin, Gay Sirius Black, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Third Year, Hurt Remus Lupin, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape Friendship, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Pre-Canon, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Remus Lupin Angst, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin Angst, The Whomping Willow (Harry Potter), Werewolf Remus Lupin, Werewolves, Young James Potter, Young Lily Evans Potter, Young Peter Pettigrew, Young Remus Lupin, Young Severus Snape, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfwolfthewerewolf/pseuds/wolfwolfthewerewolf
Summary: Episode 3 of 11
Relationships: Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Marauders Script [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897180
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Lycanthropy! The Marauders Ep. 0103

INT. DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS CLASSROOM- AFTERNOON

The Marauders and the rest of the 3rd year Gryffindor and Slytherin house sit in DADA as PROFESSOR O’DEMUS (the hot motherfucker) stands in front of the projector sheet. There are images of werewolves and werewolf related content being shown.

O’DEMUS  
Werewolves, half man, half wolf.

REMUS sits at the same table as LILY. They face O’Demus. Remus starts to sweat and his breathing gets heavier and audible. He is clearly nervous.

CUT TO:

INT. SHRIEKING SHACK - FLASHBACK

Remus is sitting on the wooden floor of the Shrieking Shack. He is rocking back and forth in a ball and then stops. He starts screaming. Even though it is not audible, he is clearly screaming at the top of his lungs in pure pain. All that can be heard is a faint heartbeat and his heavy, nervous breathing.

CUT TO:

INT. DEFENCE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS CLASSROOM

O’DEMUS (CONT’D)  
Also known as lycanthropes, werewolves have no choice when turning into animals.

CUT TO:

INT. SHRIEKING SHACK

There is a full moon visible in between the boards on the window. Remus sits on the floor still screaming. His body is contorting and twitching in what looks to be a very painful way. His heartbeat and breath is still the only thing audible.

CUT TO:

INT. DEFENCE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS CLASSROOM

O’DEMUS (CONT’D)  
Upon transformation, a seemingly normal and calm person will turn into a monstrous, blood-thirsty beast that can and will attack any human being in sight.

CUT TO:

INT. SHRIEKING SHACK

Remus no longer looks like a person. His hands are turning into paws with sharp nails, his body growing in size, and his mouth and nose start looking more snout-like. He is still screaming, in what seems to be pain, but only his heart-beat and shallow breathing can be heard.

CUT TO:

INT. DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS CLASSROOM

O’DEMUS (CONT’D)  
If there is not any human in sight, the werewolf will attack and hurt itself out of frustration. This results in plenty of scarring, and premature aging.

CUT TO:

INT. SHRIEKING SHACK

Remus, in wolf form, is scratching and biting himself. We no longer hear a heartbeat and breathing, we now hear the sounds that the wolf is making while he attacks himself.

CUT TO:

INT. DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS CLASSROOM

O’DEMUS (CONT’D)  
The transformation from person to wolf is said to be very painful, and even harder to watch. Leading up to the full moon a werewolf will become more agitated and short tempered. This is a sign to stay away.

CUT TO:

INT. SHRIEKING SHACK

The wolf stops attacking itself and howls. We can hear this howl. The wolf then tries to run out the door of a room but seems to be chained to a hook on the wall. He continues to try and pull but cannot and in response keeps howling, and tearing at his skin.

CUT TO:

INT. DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS CLASSROOM 

O’DEMUS (CONT’D)  
The transformations only last until dawn, or at the first sign of sunlight. The transformation back to person can be just as painful.

CUT TO:

INT. SHRIEKING SHACK

Sunlight begins to peek through the boarded up windows. The wolf stops howling and starts whimpering as it begins to shrink. The wolf features slowly disappear and become more human-like. The animal whimpering more and more becomes a human cry. Remus is back to his human form again and is crying in a ball on the ground. His clothes are torn up, his hair is a mess, and there are fresh scratches all over his already scarred body.

CUT TO:

INT. DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS CLASSROOM

O’DEMUS (CONT’D)  
Werewolves are terrible, harmful monsters that you must keep away from. Even a small bite can cause a person to become a lycanthrope. If a Werewolf so much as scratches you, the wound will never fully heal.

CUT TO:

INT. SHRIEKING SHACK

Remus is sobbing into his lap while sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall.

CUT TO:

INT. DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS CLASSROOM 

O’DEMUS (CONT’D)  
I always say the farther away you are from a werewolf, in person or wolf form, the better. There have been many attempts from the ministry to regulate werewolves, but most are just woolly suggestions.

Remus is still staring at the front of the classroom heavily breathing and sweating from nerves.

LILY  
(whispering to Remus)  
Alright, Remmy?

REMUS  
(clearly shaken)  
I’m fine.

Lily grabs the hand on Remus’ lap and holds it. Again, all that is audible is his heartbeat and shallow breathing.

FADE OUT:

INT. HOGWARTS HALLS - AFTERNOON

All the students are walking out of the DADA classroom. The Marauders and Lily all leave together. Remus still looks very shaken. Peter looks uncomfortable, like he has no idea what’s about to happen.

LILY  
(clearly frustrated)  
How is it allowed to be so openly anti-werewolf in a classroom, most of these teachers have never even met or gotten to know one before!

JAMES  
O’Demus is a smart man, but he needs to do some better research.

SIRIUS  
I bet if he got to know a werewolf, he’d be so shocked at how wrong he is.  
(getting angrier)  
God, I hate people like that, so ready to attack those that are different. Well I’m ready to attack-

REMUS  
(cutting him off)  
Let’s stop talking about this. All O’Demus is doing is trying to protect all his students, that’s what he teaches.

LILY  
Werewolves are still people, though! Wh-

REMUS  
(going off)  
No, they’re not! They’re blood-thirsty monsters who deserve nothing but loneliness, you heard him!

The whole hallway goes into shocked silence for a second.

STUDENT  
(whispering)  
Like father, like son.

Lily hears this and turns around, scowling. She takes out her wand and points it right at the student.

LILY  
Petrificus totalus!

The student goes frozen and falls onto the ground. The students in the hallway ignore this like nothing happened. Lily puts her arm around Remus, and casually guides him away. The other Marauders look at her in shock for a second, before following, and whispering about what she had just done.

CUT TO:

INT. HOGWARTS GREAT HALL - AFTERNOON (LATER)

The Marauders and Lily meet MARLENE and JENNY at the Gryffindor table. Remus sits down and Lily and SIRIUS get on either side of him. Peter and James sit next to Jenny and Marlene on the opposite side. Marlene and Jenny are in the middle of a cheerful conversation. Lily still looks incredibly angry, but she stays quiet.

REMUS  
Merlin, I’m bloody starving.

Remus grabs a plate and starts shoveling food into it.

JENNY  
Woah there mate, slow down. You gotta save the rest of the house some lunch.

SIRIUS  
Sod off Jenny, you only ever eat cigarettes anyway.

JENNY  
(getting defensive)  
What’s that supposed to mean, Black?

JAMES  
(calming her down)  
Jenny, just leave it alone.

JENNY  
Fine.

Jenny stands from the table and walks away while lighting a cigarette.

JENNY (CONT’D)  
And I don’t only “eat” cigarettes, I had french toast this morning!

REMUS  
(to Sirius)  
There was no need to get mad at Jenny.

SIRIUS  
I just don’t want anyone giving you a hard time, that’s all.

REMUS  
Well, I can take care of myself, thank you very much.

Remus pulls Pride and Prejudice out of his robes and starts reading while eating his food. 

JAMES  
Hey Sirius, why don’t you come to McGonagall’s with me. I have a question about the homework.

SIRIUS  
(annoyed)  
Sure, it doesn’t seem like I’m wanted much here anyway.

Sirius and James walk away.

PETER  
How’s it going, Marlene?

MARLENE  
Quite alright! The quidditch team results come out this afternoon so I’m kind of nervous.

PETER  
I think you’re gonna make it, you were really brilliant during the scrimmage.

MARLENE  
Aw, thank you, Peter!  
(shifting her attention to Remus)  
Hey, Remus, I need a new book to read, do you have any suggestions?

REMUS  
(looking up from his book)  
Oh, This Perfect Day by Ira Levin was really good. It’s a muggle book but I’m sure you’d love it.

MARLENE  
Sounds cool, I’ll go and check it out. 

Marlene spots someone she knows walking into the Great Hall.

MARLENE (CONT’D)  
(slightly running over to entrance)  
Hey, Joseph!

Remus, Lily, and Peter, are left at the table. Peter is eating something.

LILY  
(whispering to Remus)  
Ok, I know it’s a week ‘til the full moon, but could you try to be a little less bipolar?

REMUS  
(whisper screaming)  
You know, it’s kinda hard to always be kind and cuddly when your whole bloody body is aching the entire day!

PETER  
(butting in)  
Is everything ok? Why are you whispering?

LILY  
(kindly)  
Peter, can you find James for me? I’ve reconsidered his offer on going out with him.

PETER  
(jumping up)  
Oh Merlin, yes!  
(almost forgetting)  
Oh Remus, I got some chocolate for you.

Peter hands Remus the chocolate and then runs out of the Great Hall.

REMUS  
You didn’t have to send him off. Now they’re all gonna be disappointed when you reject James for the third time today.

LILY  
Oh, they’ll be fine! I’m more worried about you. You need to stop hiding behind that bloody book of yours and start speaking to me! 

REMUS  
Speak to you about what, I’m fine.

LILY  
(whispering)  
A fine person doesn’t call themselves a blood-thirsty monster who only deserves loneliness.

Remus picks back up his book and starts reading again.

LILY (CONT’D)  
See! You need to get out of your head for a little bit. How about we go down to Hagrid’s for tea after classes?

REMUS  
(not looking up from his book)  
Fine, but can you please let me finish this chapter, there are only a few pages left.

Lily rolls her eyes and gives Remus a hug.

INT. DIVINATION CLASSROOM - AFTERNOON

Remus and Sirius sit at a table with tea cups and a crystal ball in the center. There is still an air of tension around them. The room is kind of semi-circle shaped and PROFESSOR ARAMINTA stands front and center. She goes on and on about the class and work while most students don’t pay attention.

SIRIUS  
(whispering to Remus)  
How was the rest of your lunch?

REMUS  
(whispering)  
Good. How about McGonagall’s?

SIRIUS  
Good.

There is a weird tension between the two boys.

SIRIUS (CONT’D)  
You think we’ll have a test on this?

REMUS  
Probably not, to be honest, I don’t even know what she’s talking about.

SIRIUS  
Oh same, I thought it was just me.

PROFESSOR ARAMINTA  
(in the middle of speech)  
Now, let us take our neighbor’s tea cup and see into the future. Look at the tea leaves and determine their fate!

Sirius grabs Remus’ teacup and Remus grabs Sirius’.

SIRIUS  
(looking at the tea leaves confused)  
How in the hell are we supposed to read these? It just looks like loads of rubbish to me.

REMUS  
(always staring confused at the tea leaves)  
I think there is supposed to be some sort of shape.

PROFESSOR ARAMINTA  
Look hard! Find what is hidden in the unknown, explore the future!

SIRIUS  
Why did I choose this class?

REMUS  
Not sure, mate…

SIRIUS  
(getting excited)  
Oh wait, I see something!

Professor Araminta rushes over to Sirius.

PROFESSOR ARAMINTA  
What do you see, my son?

SIRIUS  
I think that’s a cross! And a cross would mean…  
(flipping through a text book)  
trials and suffering, so you’re gonna suffer.

REMUS  
(sarcastically)  
How fun!

PROFESSOR ARAMINTA  
Well done, Sirius!

Professor Araminta walks to another table.

SIRIUS  
(overly excited)  
Moons, what do you see in my leaves?

REMUS  
Well, uh, it kinda looks like a circle, but with a mushroom cap thing?

Sirius grabs the cup from Remus. He then flips to another page in his book.

SIRIUS  
An acorn! It’s an acorn!

REMUS  
What does that mean?

SIRIUS  
(confusion replaces the excitement)  
“Windfall, unexpected gold?”

REMUS  
I’m pretty sure you’re gonna win or get something unexpectedly.

SIRIUS  
Oh that’s great!

REMUS  
(under his breath)  
Yes, much better than “trials and suffering.”

SIRIUS  
Did you say something, Moony?

REMUS  
Oh, no.

Sirius goes fumbling through his pockets out of nowhere.

REMUS (CONT’D)  
You looking for something?

SIRIUS  
One second.  
(pulling out a chocolate frog from his pocket)  
I was gonna give this to you later, but you kinda seem to be in need of it now. Hopefully chocolate can make up for the whole “trials and suffering” omen.

REMUS  
(awkwardly)  
Oh, thanks, Sirius.

SIRIUS  
Anytime.

CUT TO:

EXT. HOGWARTS SCHOOL GROUNDS - AFTERNOON

Lily and Remus are walking down to Hagrid’s Hut. They are still pretty close to the castle.

REMUS  
Lily, we really don’t need to go to Hagrid’s. I’m completely fine, plus I wouldn’t want to bother him.

LILY  
We wouldn’t be bothering him. He’d love to see you!

They continue walking down to the hut.

LILY (CONT’D)  
(attempting to make small talk)  
You think James is gonna make the quidditch team again this year? I mean he is a great seeker, but the other boy going for the position was a year old-

Remus has stopped walking, he looks out of breath.

LILY (CONT’D)  
Rem, you alright?

REMUS  
You think we can head in? I’m not really up for the rest of this walk?

LILY  
Yes, of course!

The two start heading back towards the castle. Lily has an arm around Remus. Remus looks very tired.

INT. GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM - AFTERNOON

James, Sirius, and Peter all sit on the couch in the common room. Lily and Remus walk in through the portrait hole.

James  
(noticing Remus and Lily)  
What’re you two doing being back so soon? I thought you were going down to Hagrid’s for tea?

LILY  
We were.

REMUS  
I decided I wasn’t really in the mood. I also have homework to finish. 

PETER  
Speaking of homework, can you help me with the charms sheet?

REMUS  
Of course, but wouldn’t you want Sirius to help you, he’s the charms “master.”

SIRIUS  
Wow, thanks for remembering Rem, unfortunately I’m not very good at written work.

REMUS  
Then yes, I’ll be the one helping you Peter.

PETER  
Aw, yes!

Remus and Lily sit down next to the rest of the Marauders. 

JAMES  
So, Evans…

LILY  
Yes, James.

JAMES  
Kinda surprised you didn’t already ask, but I made the quidditch team again this year. You’re speaking to the 1973 Gryffindor seeker. 

LILY  
(disregarding James)  
Cool, Sirius did you and Marlene make the team?

SIRIUS  
Yep, keeper and chaser. First official practice is Wednesday.

LILY  
(jumping up)  
Oh wonderful! Congratulations! Let me go congratulate Marlene!  
(kissing Remus on the cheek)  
Bye!

JAMES  
(jealous)  
How- I- the two of you don’t even try!

REMUS  
(teasing)  
I think that’s the key Potter!

James rolls his eyes and storms off to the dorm. Sirius, Remus, and Peter laugh.

INT. HOGWARTS GREAT HALL - MORNING

The Marauders are sitting and eating breakfast at the Gryffindor table. Remus reads Pride and Prejudice while Sirius, James, and Peter mess around. Farther down the table, Lily sits with Marlene, facing the Slytherin table and speaking to SEVERUS.

REMUS (CONT’D)  
(looking up from his book)  
What are the three of you doing?

SIRIUS  
(trying to balance a spoon on his nose)  
What does it look like?

JAMES  
(doing the same)  
We are seeing who can balance the spoon on their nose the longest, without magic.

REMUS  
(looking back to his book)  
Merlin…

Jenny walks towards the boys.

JENNY  
What else would you expect from these three prats, Lupin?

REMUS  
(sarcastically)  
Nothing less.

JENNY  
(sitting down and lighting a cigarette)  
Exactly!

JAMES  
(stopping the spoon balancing)  
How’s it going Jenny?

JENNY  
Alright. Slughorn just gave me detention for smoking in the halls, but what else is new?  
(looking over to Lily and Severus)  
Jamie, who’s the boy Evans is talking to?

JAMES  
You mean Snivillous?

JENNY  
Sure, if that’s his name.

REMUS  
(not looking up from his book)  
His name is Severus Snape, third year, slytherin.

JENNY  
Hmm, not a bad looking bloke.

SIRIUS  
(immediately stopping his spoon balancing)  
Do not tell me you’re interested in him. He’s like a blood supremacist!

JENNY  
So was your father, that didn’t stop your mum from marrying him.

SIRIUS  
They are second cousins, the whole point of their marriage was blood supremacy.

JENNY  
(Taken aback)  
Oh. Still, he’s not a bad looking boy.

JAMES  
I think the only girls Snivillous has ever talked to are Lily and his mom, I’d stay far away, Jenny.

JENNY  
(standing)  
Hmmm, I’ll think about it. I’m off to Potions, au revoir!

PETER  
(balancing the spoon on his nose)  
I think I won!

Remus just looks at Peter and Peter immediately takes the spoon off his nose.

PETER (CONT’D)  
(changing the subject)  
James, don’t you have quidditch practice today?

JAMES  
(looking to Sirius)  
Yep, first practice of the season!

James and Sirius high five.

REMUS  
(starting to pack up his things)  
It’s 8:55, we should be on our way to transfiguration.

JAMES  
Good idea.

All four boys pack up and head out of the Great Hall.

CUT TO:

INT. DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS CLASSROOM - AFTERNOON

Remus sits next to James in the DADA classroom. Remus looks slightly flushed while James stares at a blank piece of parchment. 

JAMES (CONT’D)  
Another transfiguration essay, McGonagall really won’t go easy.

REMUS  
(distracted)  
No, she won’t.

JAMES  
(noticing this)  
Moony, you good?

REMUS  
Sure.  
(hesitating; whispering to James)  
You think we’re talking about werewolves again today?

JAMES  
Yeah, didn’t he say we are spending the whole week on Lycanthropy in honor of the full moon?

REMUS  
(looking even more nervous)  
God…

JAMES  
If you want, we can skip, class hasn’t started yet.

REMUS  
No, no it’s fine.

James is quiet for a little.

JAMES  
(comforting Remus)  
Remus, I’m sure it will be fine. If gets to be too much, I can… say something or even-

REMUS  
I’ll be fine.

JAMES  
Okay.

REMUS  
Mate, I really do appreciate it though.

James gives Remus a smile. O’Demus walks into the room. Everyone goes silent. The hot motherfucker stands before the class. 

O’DEMUS  
We are continuing with our Werewolf lesson today. If everyone could open up their textbooks to page three hundred and ninety-four and take out some parchment and a quill, that’d be very much appreciated.

Every student does as told.

O’DEMUS (CONT’D)  
Today we will be looking at the ministry’s attempts at regulating Werewolves and judging if they were smart or not. We are starting with one of the more well known acts passed, The Werewolf Code of Conduct of 1637. Ms. Evans if you could read the code…

LILY  
“The Werewolf Code of Conduct of 1637 was a ministry act passed in 1637 that allows werewolves to co-exist with wizards. Each werewolf must sign a copy of the code to be registered, and promise to refrain from attacking or biting non-werewolves and lock themselves away during the transformation on the full moon.”

O’DEMUS  
Thank you Ms. Evans. Now would anyone like to say if this act is a good or bad attempt at regulating werewolves? Remember, you need evidence!

Severus’ hand shoots up.

O’DEMUS (CONT’D)  
Severus, tell us your opinion.

SEVERUS  
I think this is a great attempt on the ministry’s part. The only reason it doesn’t always work is because not enough werewolves register themselves.

Lily glares at Severus from next to him.

O’DEMUS  
Hmm, why do you-

SIRIUS  
(standing)  
Professor, I have a counter argument.

O’DEMUS  
Go ahead Mr. Black.

SIRIUS  
The reason none of the werewolves register is because they are all too afraid! The ministry always says how dangerous werewolves really are and not to trust one. If I was a werewolf, I wouldn’t register myself out of the fear of being detained by the Department of Control and Regulation for Magical Creatures.

O’DEMUS  
Ah, a very good point Sirius. Remus, your father is the head of the Department, do you have anything to say?

REMUS  
(going frozen)  
Well… um…

SIRIUS  
(interrupting again)  
Professor, you didn’t let me finish. Remus’s dad is clearly biased since his job is to make the public scared of these creatures. Instead of people fearing werewolves, they just need to get to know one. I hear werewolves are very misunderstood creatures.

O’DEMUS  
Hmm, very interesting take Mr. Black. Let’s continue on. 

All the students flip the page in their books

SIRIUS  
(leaning over from his own table)  
You alright, Moony?

REMUS  
Yeah, I’m good.

FADE OUT:

INT. ASTRONOMY TOWER - AFTERNOON

It is Thursday and the final class of the day. Remus is walking up the stairs and reaches the top of the tower hunched over and out of breath. He walks over to Lily.

LILY  
Where have you been, you were almost late!

REMUS  
It’s hard walking across the school grounds and then up the highest tower. How’d you get here so fast?

LILY  
I don’t know, fast feet?

REMUS  
(sarcastically)  
Ah, fast feet, Lily Evans’ signature!

Lily ruffles Remus’ hair.

ASTRONOMY PROFESSOR  
Students, if you could take out-

CUT TO:

INT. ASTRONOMY TOWER - AFTERNOON (LATER)

It is almost the end of class. Lily is listening to the ASTRONOMY PROFESSOR attentively while Remus stares at a clock in the tower.

LILY  
(whispering to Remus)  
Why are you staring at that clock so much?

REMUS  
I want to get to the duelling club meeting on time since you bullied me earlier for almost being late to class!

LILY  
Hmm, taking the piss now?

REMUS  
Stop.

ASTRONOMY PROFESSOR  
Alright, class is dismissed!

Remus and Lily quickly pack up their stuff and run down the tower. They continue to sprint down the hallways and past students. Finally they end up in the Great Hall. 

INT. HOGWARTS GREAT HALL - AFTERNOON

There are already a bunch of kids gathered in the Great Hall from all different years and houses. Remus and Lily take a seat at the Gryffindor table. James, Peter, and Sirius walk in soon after and sit down next to them.

JAMES  
Blimey, there’s a lot of people here.

LILY  
What were you expecting, Potter? The club is open to the whole school.

Frank, Alice, and Marlene walk in and sit down with The Marauders and Lily. Frank and Alice are on either side of James.

JAMES  
Frank, have you seen anything get this many students before?

FRANK  
Nah mate, I think the only thing that beats this is quidditch games.

Severus walks in and sits by Lily but at the Slytherin table. Right after him, Jenny walks in. She sits next to Lily.

LILY  
(to Severus)  
How was charms?

SEVERUS  
We just worked on the disarming charm, it was nothing special.

JENNY  
(turning around to Severus)  
Sounds fun. Hi I’m Jennifer Vane, you can call me Jenny though.

Jenny puts out her hand for him to shake.

SEVERUS  
(caught off guard)  
I’m Severus, Severus Snape.

Severus shakes Jenny’s hand.

JENNY  
Nice to meet you Severus. Hopefully I’ll get to see you around more often.

Jenny winks at Severus before turning back around. 

O’DEMUS  
(standing at the front of the Great Hall)  
Hello all and welcome to the first Duelling Club meeting!

All the students clap.

O’DEMUS (CONT’D)  
I am so happy we have such a turn out! It is great you all want to prepare for the duelling tournament. Now since this isn’t a class, I thought we could have a little more fun. Does that sound about right?

The Great Hall cheers.

O’DEMUS (CONT’D)  
Then that settles it! Now I know most of the younger students haven’t duelled before, so I think we should have a demonstration. Any of our older students want to give it a try?

Several students and their friend groups start shouting and cheering.

JAMES  
Frank, you should volunteer!

FRANK  
Really?

SIRIUS  
Yes, now raise your hand.

Frank raises his hand and The Marauders, Lily, Marlene, Jenny, and several other gryffindor students start cheering and chanting “Frank!”

O’DEMUS  
Longbottom, you ready to duel?

FRANK  
Ready as I’ll ever be, Professor.

O’DEMUS  
Get up here!

The Gryffindor table cheers as Frank stands and walks towards the front of the Great Hall. 

JAMES  
(shouting as Frank walks by)  
Frank, the man!

ALICE  
(shouting as Frank walks by)  
Go Frank!

Frank stops and picks up Alice and spins her in a circle and sits her back on the bench. He gives Alice a huge smile and continues walking. Alice is head over heels.

O’DEMUS  
Any fifth year think they’re a worthy opponent for Frank Longbottom here?

HUFFLEPUFF STUDENT  
Brian does!

BRIAN BODERECK, 15, stands from his spot at the Hufflepuff table. He is the Hufflepuff boy Jenny was kissing in the Great Hall a week ago. He again wears no robes but has his uniform shirt and trousers on and Hufflepuff tie hanging around his neck. The Hufflepuff table cheers.

O’DEMUS  
Mr. Bodereck, you up for a duel?

BRIAN  
I always am.

O’Demus gestures for Brian to come to the front. He starts walking to O’Demus and Frank as the Hufflepuff table cheers and shouts.

JENNY  
(casually)  
That’s the Hufflepuff boy I snogged last week.

JAMES  
You still don’t know his name!?

JENNY  
What? Am I supposed to remember the name of every boy I get with? That would be a little unrealistic, Jamie. I only remember the important ones.

Jenny winks at James.

O’DEMUS  
Hopefully, you two boys know the rules but in case you don’t: no violent spells, no summoning weapons, and try to keep the attacking spells to a minimum. I’d like to see you two use more defensive spells.

FRANK  
Fine by me, how about you Brian?

BRIAN  
Same here, let’s duel.

The Great Hall goes crazy with cheering again.

O’DEMUS  
Okay then, let this duel begin.

Frank and Brian put their wands to their faces and bow. Both back up to opposing sides of the Hall, their wands pointing at each other.

BRIAN  
Stupefy!

FRANK  
(right after)  
Protego!

A shield is put up in front of Frank. Brian’s spell bounces back and makes Brian move out of the way.

FRANK (CONT’D)  
Expelliarmus!

Brian’s wand flies out of his hand and into Frank’s.

FRANK (CONT’D)  
Stupefy!

Brian goes flying backwards like he just got hit very hard in the stomach. The Gryffindor table cheers. Brian slowly stands from the ground as O’Demus walks over to Frank.

)O’DEMUS  
Our winner is Mr. Frank Longbottom of Gryffindor!

The entire Great Hall cheers, including Brian. Frank and Brian walk back to their seats.

O’DEMUS (CONT’D  
Brilliant job, Frank! 20 points to Gryffindor!

The Gryffindor table cheers even louder. Some students start to stand for a standing ovation. Soon enough everyone is on their feet. Remus goes to stand but immediately sits back down. He looks like he’s about to pass out.

SIRIUS  
Rem, you alright?

REMUS  
(slowly standing now)  
Fine, just got up too quick.

Remus stands and starts clapping with everyone else.

EXT. THE LAKE - AFTERNOON

It is Saturday. The Marauders are at the lake. James, Sirius, and Peter all lean against a tree while Remus sits underneath it reading Pride and Prejudice. 

PETER  
O’Demus was quite the git this week.

REMUS  
(not looking up from his book)  
You don’t say?

JAMES  
Not a git, just an idiot!

REMUS  
Guys…

SIRIUS  
He really is, those ministry workers need to get to know some werewolves better.

REMUS  
Guys please…

JAMES  
Actually though, the next time he says something I’m gonna-

REMUS  
Stop, just stop! All he was doing was his job. He’s not a git or an idiot, he is just giving us the information! Now please, I’d rather not speak about this anymore, it’s not helping my mood so much.

James, Sirius, and Peter all stand there in silence for a second.

PETER  
Sorry Moony.

SIRIUS  
Moons, you can’t keep doing this, what O’Demus said wasn’t okay, you have to admit.

REMUS  
He said what he said, there is no taking it back! Besides, it wasn’t like he was wrong.

JAMES  
Remus, I guarantee there was plenty wrong with what he said.

The boys sit down. James and Sirius on either side of Remus and Peter next to James.

JAMES (CONT’D)  
It’s never right to call a group of people “blood-thirsty monsters.”

SIRIUS  
Especially when I know someone in that group that folds his socks.

PETER  
Doesn’t sound too blood-thirsty to me.

Remus buries his head in his book.

SIRIUS  
Don’t do us like that Moony! 

Lily and Marlene walk into view, but they can’t see the Marauders. James jumps up.

JAMES  
Lily, hey!

LILY  
(looking over)  
God, Potter, can’t you leave me alone for one minute!

Lily and Marlene pick up their pace.

JAMES  
(jokingly)  
Never!  
(to the rest of the Marauders)  
Anyone up for a walk?

REMUS  
Not really.

PETER  
I am!

SIRIUS  
I’ll stay with Moons.

JAMES  
Ok then, Peter, let’s go!

The two boys run after Lily and Marlene.

SIRIUS  
You almost finished with that book? You’ve been reading it straight for the past two weeks.

REMUS  
Got a couple chapters left. Why do you ask?

SIRIUS  
Would you read, like to me?

REMUS  
Like out loud?

SIRIUS  
Yeah.

REMUS  
(flustered)  
Uh- yeah… sure.

Sirius moves closer to Remus and looks at the book. He leans his head on Remus’ shoulder. Remus’ eyes open wide.

SIRIUS  
Well, get on with it.

REMUS  
(starting to read)  
“Chapter 20: Lydia and Wickham. Elizabeth had been a good deal disappointed in not hearing from Jane on their arrival at Lambton, and this disappointment was renewed on both mornings…”

FADE OUT:

INT. MARAUDERS’ DORM - MORNING

It is Monday morning. Remus wakes up. He looks terrible, he has dark circles around his eyes, his skin much paler than usual, his hair is a mess, etc. He steps out of his bed to get dressed just to find Sirius, James, and Peter all up and ready, standing together.

JAMES  
Good morning Sunshine!

REMUS  
(very tired)  
You three are never up this early. Did I miss something?

PETER  
We’re gonna help you to the Shrieking Shack.

REMUS  
But wouldn’t you-

SIRIUS  
Yes we would miss first period, and yes we may get detention, but no, you can’t stop us.

REMUS  
Hm, I’ll get dressed

CUT TO:

INT. MARAUDERS’ DORM

Remus walks out of the bathroom dressed in rattier looking robes.

JAMES  
(too happy)  
Looks like we’re all ready! Let’s get going Remus, don’t want to be late for breakfast!

REMUS  
Merlin, give me a sec.

James stops from skipping out the door. Remus walks over to his nightstand and grabs Pride and Prejudice and shoves it in his robes.

REMUS (CONT’D)  
Okay, now we can go.

All four boys walk out of the dorm together.

INT. GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM

They walk through the common room passing Jenny. She sits on a couch smoking.

SIRIUS  
(to Jenny)  
Could I get a few fags?

JENNY  
(passing several cigarettes)  
You gotta pay me back sometime, Black, you’re borrowing quite often.

SIRIUS  
I’ll make sure you get your payment Jenny.

Sirius winks at Jenny and Jenny smiles back.

JENNY  
I better. Hey, Lupin, you feeling alright? You’re looking a little shabbier than normal.

REMUS  
I’m feeling fine, thank you for asking.

The boys continue out the portrait holeand down to the Great Hall.

INT. HOGWARTS GREAT HALL 

The boys sit down at the Gryffindor table. Remus immediately grabs a plate and starts putting food onto it. Lily walks in and sits next to him.

LILY  
Rem, I brought you some chocolate and I’ll make sure to take notes for you in astronomy and transfiguration. Sorry I got to head off so fast but I told Marlene I’d help her with something back up in the dorm. Bye, love, have a good day!

REMUS  
(unenthusiastically)  
Bye, Lil.

Lily hugs Remus and walks back out. The Marauders continue eating. As Remus is eating he contracts forward like he’s been stabbed.

SIRIUS  
Remmy, alright?

REMUS  
(sarcastically)  
Yes, I’m okay, just feels like I’m being stabbed, no big deal.

JAMES  
Hmmm, sounds like we’ll be heading off then.

He looks to Remus for confirmation, and he nods.

The Marauders stand up. Remus shoves the chocolate Lily got him into his pocket. The boys start walking out of the Great Hall.

CUT TO:

EXT. HOGWARTS GROUNDS/WHOMPING WILLOW

The Marauders are approaching the Whomping Willow. They stop right in front of the large tree. Peter turns around.

PETER  
(looking around)  
All clear.

James and Sirius pick up rocks and start throwing it at the tree. They both seem to be aiming at the same spot. James and Sirius do this for a bit until Sirius hits a knot on the tree, which was moving as if it was breathing, and now stopped moving completely.

SIRIUS  
(to Remus; almost bowing)  
After you, sir.

REMUS  
(not dealing with it)  
Thanks.

Remus walks to a root of the tree and enters a hole. He disappears down the hole. The rest of the Marauders walk to the same spot and disappear down the hole.

INT. PASSAGE TO SHRIEKING SHACK

James, Sirius, and Peter, meet Remus at the bottom of the chute that the hole fed into.

REMUS (CONT’D)  
(surprised)  
Why’d you guys come down? You’re gonna miss class.

JAMES  
We’re not leaving you alone all day during the first full moon of the year.

SIRIUS  
We’re also going back after first period so we can get notes for you.

REMUS  
McGonagall’s probably gonna give you guys detention.

JAMES, SIRIUS, AND PETER  
We know.

The Marauders start down the long stone corridor to the Shrieking Shack.

INT. SHRIEKING SHACK

The Marauders enter the Shrieking Shack and start walking up the tilted, narrow stairs. They end up in a small room with an old bed and a dusty piano. All the boys take seats around the room. Sirius sits at the piano. Sirius pulls out his wand and a cigarette. He puts the cigarette in his mouth and lights it with his wand. Then he puts his hair into a bun with his wand. Remus stares, with his jaw slightly dropped.

JAMES  
Gonna play us some mozart, Sirius?

SIRIUS  
I’m up for it, though it’s been a while since I tickled the ivories. 

REMUS  
Please, never use that phrase again.

Sirius winks at Remus.

SIRIUS  
You got any suggestions, wolf boy ;)

REMUS  
Merlin…

Remus pulls out Pride and Prejudice.

SIRIUS  
A little moody today, I’ve got a song to cheer you up.

Sirius begins playing Levon by Elton John. Remus looks up from his book.

SIRIUS (CONT’D)  
(beginning to sing; there is a slight French accent)  
Levon wears his war wound like a crown  
He calls his child Jesus 'cause he likes the name…  
(speaking)  
James, grab my fag.

James walks over and grabs the cigarette out of Sirius’ mouth.

SIRIUS (CONT’D)  
And he sends him to the finest school in town  
Levon, Levon likes his money  
He makes a lot they say  
Spends his days counting  
In a garage by the motorway…

Remus joins in singing. His voice isn’t as good as Sirius’ and it is less enthusiastic.

REMUS  
He was born a pauper  
To a pawn on a Christmas day  
When the New York Times  
Said God is dead and the war's begun  
Alvin Tostig has a son today…

SIRIUS AND REMUS  
And he shall be Levon  
And he shall be a good man  
And he shall be Levon  
In tradition with the family plan  
And he shall be Levon  
And he shall be a good man  
He shall be Levon!

Sirius stops playing and all the boys laugh together. Sirius tries to grab back his cigarette from James but he pulls away. James takes a drag and then starts immediately coughing. This only makes Sirius, Remus, and Peter laugh even more.

SIRIUS  
I’ll take that back, mate.

FADE OUT:

INT. THE SHRIEKING SHACK - MORNING (LATER)

The Marauders all scattered around the room. Sirius and James are lying on their backs, their heads dangling off the bed, Peter is fumbling with piano keys, and Remus is reading his book again.

JAMES  
(checking his watch)  
God, it’s time.

SIRIUS  
(groaning)  
Please, I don’t want to return to class!

REMUS  
You sound like a toddler Sirius.

Sirius shoots Remus a look and it makes Remus laugh. 

JAMES  
(standing)  
See you tomorrow Moony, try to have a good night.

PETER  
Bye, Moons, I’ll try to get all the notes from Care of Magical Creatures for you!

REMUS  
Thanks Peter.

SIRIUS  
We’ll see you tomorrow Moons, first thing, I promise.

REMUS  
I trust you, Piano Man.

Sirius winks at Remus again. Remus blushes. The three boys leave the room. Remus is just left and he goes back to reading his book.

MONTAGE - VARIOUS

A) INT. CHARMS CLASSROOM - MORNING - James, Sirius, and Peter take notes attentively while PROFESSOR FLITWICK teaches

B) EXT. FOREST CLEARING - MORNING - Peter is in Care of Magical Creatures taking notes while the professor teaches

C) INT. DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS CLASSROOM - AFTERNOON - The boys are again taking notes and comparing. Sirius continuously rolls his eyes at O’Demus.

D) INT. HOGWARTS GREAT HALL - AFTERNOON

The boys are at lunch sitting at the Gryffindor table with Lily. 

JAMES  
How do you think he’s doing?

SIRIUS  
Hopefully fine.

LILY  
(frowning)  
Poor Remmy.

E) INT. SHRIEKING SHACK - AFTERNOON - Remus lies on his side with his knees pulled into his chest. He groans in pain.

F) INT. DIVINATION CLASSROOM - AFTERNOON

Sirius sits with Marlene and takes notes. PROFESSOR ARAMINTA walks over to him.

PROFESSOR ARAMINTA  
Sirius, where is Mr. Lupin today?

SIRIUS  
He wasn’t feeling too well, Professor.

G) INT. ASTRONOMY TOWER - AFTERNOON - Lily looks out taking notes while the astronomy professor teaches. Lily raises her hand.

H) INT. MARAUDERS’ DORM - AFTERNOON 

The Marauders and Lily place all their notes on Remus’ Bed and then walk out the door. 

LILY  
I hope tonight’s transformation isn’t too bad.

JAMES, SIRIUS, AND PETER  
(responding at the same time)  
Same.

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. SHRIEKING SHACK - NIGHT

It is now night and the shrieking shack is very dark. Remus sits curled up in a ball on the floor, he is whimpering. Remus pulls out his wand and lights a candle next to him. The full moon starts to peek through the boarded up windows of the shack. Remus quickly grabs a rope that is connected to a hook on the wall and ties it around his ankle tightly. He starts screaming. His body starts contorting and twitching. There is more screaming and shouting. The human features of Remus begin to look more wolf like. His eyes widen and get bigger, his nose turns into a snout, his hands become claws, etc. Some of his clothes rip and come off him. He is now a full wolf. The wolf howls and tries to run around the room but only gets so far since it is tied to the wall. The wolf howls again. It then begins to scratch at the floor and then itself. It continues to tear itself up and whimper.

CUT TO:

INT. MARAUDER’S DORM

All the boys are in their beds and Lily sits in Remus’. There is faint screaming and then howling. Lily has her knees hugged into her chest, Peter, stares at the floor, and James fiddles with his wand. Sirius is hugging one of Remus’ pillows, and wearing one of his cardigans. Lily starts to cry a bit and Sirius walks over to the bed and sits next to her and puts an arm around her. 

LILY  
(pushing back tears)  
He doesn’t deserve this, he’s such a good person.

SIRIUS  
No one deserves this, we know that. He’ll be okay, he’s been dealing with this for a while now.

JAMES  
I wish we could be there with him, it isn’t fair for him to be alone.

Everyone stops speaking when they hear another howl.

CUT TO:

INT. SHRIEKING SHACK - NIGHT (LATER)

The wolf is still attacking itself and whimpering and howling. Then, the moon goes down the slightest bit and the tiniest bit of sunlight comes through the window. The wolf turns to the window. The howling gets very loud. The wolf features start to disappear and it begins to look like Remus again. The howls stop and now there is just whimpering. Finally, Remus is back to human form and lies on the ground on his side in his ripped clothes. The whimpers are now cries. Remus pulls his knees into his chest and starts crying. 

FADE OUT:

INT. SHRIEKING SHACK - MORNING (DAWN)

The sun is now almost fully risen. POPPY POMFREY, 19, enters the Shrieking Shack with caution. She wears a nurse’s outfit. She quietly walks up the stairs and enters the room where Remus is. She opens the door a crack just to make sure Remus is in human form. When this is confirmed, she enters the room. She picks up Remus, who is sleeping, and carries him out of the Shrieking Shack.

INT. SHRIEKING SHACK CORRIDOR 

Poppy carries Remus through the corridor and when they get to chute, she places him on the ground and pulls out her wand. She waves it and Remus starts levitating. He levitates up the chute and then is gently placed on the ground. Poppy puts her wand away.

INT. HOSPITAL WING - MORNING

Poppy carries Remus into the hospital where James, Sirius, and Peter are already waiting. They wear their school uniforms, just no robes. They all have their ties hanging around their necks and their hair is still not brushed from waking up. She places him down on a bed and the boys quickly gather around him.

POPPY  
Remember boys, careful not to wake him.

SIRIUS  
We would’ve helped you bring him back, Ms. Pomfrey.

POPPY  
(busy looking through supplies and potions)  
Sirius, you can call me Poppy, I’m only six years older.

SIRIUS  
Sorry, Poppy, we would’ve helped you.

POPPY  
No no, that’s my job. Your job is just to study hard and have fun. I can handle Mr. Lupin.  
(looking back at the boys who are crowded around Remus)  
Boys, you may want to head back to your dorms, breakfast will be served soon.

PETER  
What time is it?

JAMES  
(checking his watch)  
6:56.

PETER  
Oh, we have some time.

FADE OUT:

INT. HOSPITAL WING - MORNING (LATER)

The Marauders stand around Remus’ bed. He is still asleep. James stands, Peter sits in a chair, and Sirius kneels at the bedside. Remus’ eyes start to open. 

PETER (CONT’D)  
Poppy, he’s waking up!

Poppy walks over to Remus with a warm towel and some potions.

SIRIUS  
Hey Remmy.

JAMES  
How’d you sleep, mate?

REMUS  
(out of it; sarcastic)  
Just fine, James.

JAMES  
(smiling)  
There he is!

POPPY  
It is quite nice of you boys to wait for Remus to get up, But it is eight o’clock and you don’t have your robes and you haven’t eaten breakfast.

PETER  
We should probably go then.

JAMES  
Yeah, that’d be the smartest.

James and Peter get up and start walking out.

JAMES (CONT’D)  
Sirius, you coming?

SIRIUS  
(still at Remus’ bed side)  
I can skip transfiguration, James you just gotta lend me your notes.

James shrugs, and leaves with Peter.

POPPY  
Sirius, you cannot skip transfiguration, please go down.

SIRIUS  
Please, Poppy, just one class that’s all, then I’ll go, I promise.

Poppy thinks for a second.

POPPY  
Fine, just one! I’m going to get myself and Mr. Lupin breakfast, I’ll be back up in a bit.

As Poppy walks out of the room, she smiles to herself.

REMUS  
Sirius, you don’t need to stay, I’ll be fine.

SIRIUS  
No, I’m not going anywhere. You shouldn’t spend your whole day alone after the first full moon.

REMUS  
Fine, then can you at least hand me my book?

Sirius grabs Pride and Prejudice off the nightstand,  
but Remus looks dead tired.

SIRIUS  
Remmy, are you sure you can keep your eyes open?

REMUS  
I can try, I only have three chapters left.

SIRIUS  
I have an idea, move over.

REMUS  
What?

SIRIUS  
Just move over a little bit, I’m gonna sit next to you.

REMUS  
Wh-

SIRIUS  
(getting onto the bed)  
Scooch, just little, I don’t want you to move too much.

REMUS  
(moving over a little)  
What are you doing?

SIRIUS  
Well since you read some of this book to me, I thought I could return the favor.

Sirius lays down beside Remus. Remus looks a little awkward/uncomfortable.

SIRIUS (CONT’D)  
(teasing)  
You aren’t scared of me, are you now? Here, put your head on my chest so you can see the words.

Remus slowly puts his head on Sirius’ chest. He is tense at first but then relaxes. 

SIRIUS (CONT’D)  
There we go! Now let’s finish this book:  
“Chapter 25: Return to Netherfield. The day soon arrived when the young pair had to leave, and Mrs Bennet was forced to bear the separation. 'Write to me often, my dear…”

The two boys stay like that as Sirius continues reading. Remus’ eyes slowly shut.

FADE OUT:

Credits role.


End file.
